


Kagan move in together.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [9]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if after six months of being back together Kate decides it's time for her and Reagan to take the next step in their relationship and move in together will she say yes or no.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 26
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys her's the latest Kagan one shot i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at the Hold up Mark's sitting there thinking as someone walks up to him and kisses his cheek getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Veracity: Are you really?  
Mark: Yeah babe i'm fine. I swear.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's nothing really.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. So what's up?  
Veracity: You hear.  
Mark: About what?  
Veracity: Cal's ex is in town.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Oh.  
Veracity: Yeah apparently Beca isn't to happy with it.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: She wants to see her.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She going to do it?  
Veracity: Calamity say's she isn't but.  
Mark: Beca does realize Calamity loves her right?  
Veracity: She does but then again.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Veracity: We're just worried about them is all.  
Mark: I know. I'm sure whatever it is the ex wants.  
Veracity: Serenity ran into her a couple of days ago and she said she wanted her back.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Which ex is this?  
Veracity: Jessica!

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Jessica as in?  
Veracity: The very same.  
Mark: The same Jessica who broke up with her and told her.  
Veracity: Yup.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Kate: Oh boy what?  
Veracity: Calamity's ex is in town.  
Kate: Okay.  
Veracity: Let's just say there's going to be a lot more drama then i'm sure Batwoman will ever wanna deal with.  
Kate: Oh.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Kate: Well just make sure this ex stay's out of trouble and she won't have to worry about Batwoman coming after her.  
Veracity: That's easier said then done Kate.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: This ex just happened to be in a band called the Veronica's.  
Kate: Wait seriously?  
Mark: Yeah her name is Jessica.  
Kate: She cute.  
Mark: Dude.  
Kate: What?

(Mark puts his head down as his wife kisses it getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Will you talk to your sister.  
Veracity: By law honey she's your sister too.  
Mark: Only because i signed a piece of paper doesn't make it so.

(She looks at him and smiles as he kisses her then pulls away from her as both Calamity and Beca walk into the bar aruging.)

Beca: Well i'm sorry Calamity if i don't find it weird that your ex suddenly shows up out of no where when we've been together for over three years.  
Calamity: Why are you making this out to be so much worse than it is?  
Beca: Cal she was hitting on you. With me right there.

(Calamity puts her head down and can tell it still bother's her.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: Calamity i love you i do. But i really don't want a new Sophie putting her noise into our marriage. It's bad enough both Kate and Reagan have to deal with it.  
Calamity: I don't see her that way anymore. I haven't for a long time.  
Beca: Yeah well you weren't really stopping the flirting either.  
Calamity: I was trying are right. I even told her that i'm happily married but she wouldn't listen to me.  
Beca: You did.  
Calamity: Yes. Okay yes was i surprised by how she was coming after me yes i was. I told her that i'm in love with you and i wasn't going to leave you and go back to 

her. I mean my relationship with her was a lot worse then the one i had with Marley.

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: God Calamity i'm sorry it's just. I saw her and saw how gorgeous she is. I started asking myself what the hell it is you see in me.  
Calamity: Not all relationships are perfect. That one sure as hell wasn't. I mean she made me happy. But things ended with us for a reason.  
Beca: Why's that?  
Calamity: I fell in love with this smart ass Bella.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: You fell in love with Amy?

(Calamity looks at her and laugh.)

Calamity: No. She's short and very cute.

(Beca looks at her and laughs as she lightly pushes her getting to laugh at her as she kisses getting her to smile in it as their kissing Beca smiles even more in it 

then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I love and want you. Jessica had her chance she blew it the minute she broke things off.  
Beca: I thought?  
Calamity: My feelings for you are one of the many reasons why it ended.  
Beca: What was the other?  
Calamity: Things just weren't mean't to be. Like i said she made me happy. But you make me happier yes i know chessey but i don't care.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again. Then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.  
Mark: Barf.

(Kate looks at him and starts laughing as Veracity pushes him getting him to look at her and she gets ready to walk off but he grabs her and pulls her back to him and 

she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I only pick because their as much fun to pick on as Kate and Reagan.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Did you hear something?  
Veracity: No.   
Kate: I see how it is.  
Mark: See there it is again.  
Veracity: Babe cut it out.  
Mark: Kiss me and i might.

(She kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Okay i'll play nice.  
Veracity: Really all it takes is a kiss.  
Mark: Among other things.  
Veracity: Oh really.

(She looks down and smacks him making him laughs at her.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: Not in my sister bar.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him. Feeling what he's doing she smiles at him then he stops.)

Mark: I know later.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Nothing.

(He stands up and looks at her.)

Veracity: I can hold it.  
Mark: No you can't.  
Veracity: It's your fault.  
Mark: I know.

(She laughs at him but she manages to cool herself off. As he turns and looks at Calamity and Beca walking towards them.)

Mark: Hey look it Becalamity.

(They both look at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I'm so going to kill Amy for that.

(They start laughing at him.)

Mark: Shut up.  
Calamity: Becalamity really?  
Mark: Amy gave it to you guys seriously the day guys met.

(They both look at him.)

Kate: Are you serious?  
Mark: I'm very serious.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah no kidding. Anyway.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Kate: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and i was thinking.  
Calamity: About what?  
Kate: About asking Reagan to move in with me.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Mark: Are you serious?  
Kate: Yeah i am. I mean she's been spending more and more time at my apartment then she has been at her's.  
Mark: True.  
Kate: She sleeps more over my place then she does at her's.  
Mark: Also true.  
Veracity: But the question is. Is that what you want?  
Kate: Yes it is. Like i said I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and i believe it's time we take that next step.  
Calamity: Well if that's what you believe. Do it.   
Beca: I mean what's the worst that could happen.  
Kate: Sophie putting into our relationship again.  
Beca: Aside from that.

(They look at her and laugh as Calamity kisses her wife's head then pulls away from it as she looks at her and pulls her into her and kisses her again then pulls away 

from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: So you wanna ask Reagan to move in with you?  
Kate: I do.  
Beca: Well that's great to hear.  
Kate: Well thank you. I'm glad someone thinks it's a good idea.  
Mark: I didn't say it wasn't a good idea.  
Kate: Okay.

(He laughs at her. As they continue to talk and joke around Mark say's something that gets Kate to laugh and they clap hands. Over the couple of days Kate continues to 

think about asking Reagan to move in with her in between thinking about it Kate talks with Mary and Veracity and they both agree she should do what she wants to do. 

And if asking Reagan to move in with her is one of the things she wants to do then so be it.)

Mary: You can't let Sophie or Luke keep you from being happy Kate. And we can both tell she makes you happy.  
Kate: She does make me happy.  
Mary: Okay so ask her.  
Veracity: Besides. We haven't seen you smile this much since Sophie.  
Mary: True. And to be completely honest.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: You smile more with Reagan then you ever did with Sophie.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: I do don't i?  
Veracity: Big time.  
Kate: I can't help it she makes me happy.  
Veracity: Oh trust me Kate i'm the same way with Mark i love him so damn much that i couldn't even tell you how i'd feel if i didn't get to see him every morning when i 

woke up.

Kate: Meaning?  
Veracity: Kate you two know me. I was happy with Austin. But Mark he makes me happier happier then i ever thought i would be.  
Mary: That's true.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Are right. I get it.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Kate: But yes you're right i am much happier with Reagan then i was with Sophie.  
Mary: So what you gonna do?  
Kate: I'm gonna ask my girlfriend to move in with me.  
Mary: Yay.

(Veracity starts laughing at her face getting her to push her.)

Veracity: What?  
Mary: You're mean.  
Kate: Oh i'm not going there.  
Veracity: Okay good don't.

(They start laughing then calm down. Later that night over at Kate's place her and Reagan are sitting down on the couch watching Television every now and then Kate 

looks at Reagan smiling then she goes back to what's on TV. Feeling her watching her every now and than Reagan grabs the remote and turns the TV off then turns and 

looks at her girlfriend.)

Reagan: Okay. Babe what's up?  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: Kate every three minutes you look at me and then go back to what's on TV.  
Kate: I think you're pretty.  
Reagan: Well thank you. But there's something else you wanna ask me and i don't read minds Kate.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Are right are right. Um. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and i was wondering if maybe you wouldn't like to move in with me.

(Reagan looks at her and then smiles at her.)

Reagan: Yes.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yes really.  
Kate: Wow. Okay that was actually a lot easier than i thought it would be.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: I mean i know the reason you asked.  
Kate: Because you've been spending some much time over here then your place.  
Reagan: Yes. Plus we have been back together for almost six months.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Oh wow. That's true. I can't believe i forgot.

(Reagan looks at her and playfully pushes her making her laugh.)

Kate: Well Reagan i'm sorry babe i really am.  
Reagan: That's okay. But yes i would seriously love to move in with you.  
Kate: Yay.

(She kisses her getting her to laugh in it. As their kissing they both fall back onto the couch kissing as their kissing Reagan deepens it sending them into a love 

making session. Later their both on the couch kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Sophie walks into the apartment to see and talk to Kate as she 

walks in Julia follows her in to try and stop her seeing what's going on Sophie gets annoyed feeling someone in the apartment with them Kate looks up and grabs up the 

blanket on the back of the couch and throws it over them.)

Kate: Sophie! Learn to fucken knock.  
Julia: Kate i'm so sorry. Sophie let's go.  
Sophie: I just came to talk to Kate.  
Kate: Can it wait? I'm busy here.  
Sophie: No.  
Julia: Yes it can. Kate again i'm so sorry. Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi Julia.

(She grabs Sophie's arm and they walk out of the apartment as they walk out Kate puts her head down annoyed.)

Kate: I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell her problem is.  
Reagan: I do. And it's because we're together.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: No Kate it's okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. That was very weird.  
Kate: It won't.   
Reagan: Okay. Now where were we?  
Kate: Right here.

(Kate kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kissing she deepens it again sending them into another love making session. Over the next couple of weeks 

both Kate and Reagan christen the apartment to make it their own in between the love making Kate and Reagan move some of Reagan's things into her apartment as they 

continue to move Reagan's things the more annoyed Sophie gets which is once again starting to get onto Julia's nerves but she doesn't say anything until she tells Mark 

what's going on and he tells her to stand up for herself and tell Sophie to back off of the whole thing with Kate and Reagan.)

Julia: What happens if she doesn't do that?  
Mark: Well then you tell her if she doesn't change her way of thinking when it comes to Kate and Reagan then you two are through.

(Julia looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Look Julia i know you like her but you can't be in a relationship with her and then have her get jealous everytime she sees Kate with Reagan. I know i shouldn't 

say this but i will.

Julia: What?  
Mark: This is her and Tyler all over again.  
Julia: Tyler as in her ex husband?  
Mark: Yeah. Kate started dating Reagan before and Sophie of course didn't like it. But before Sophie could really do anything. Kate and Reagan had broken up.  
Julia: Oh wow.  
Mark: I mean Kate had dated off and on after Reagan. She even went out a on a couple of dates with Kara.  
Julia: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. But than they both figured they were better off as friends.  
Julia: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Once again Sophie didn't like it. But Sophie wouldn't do anything about it.  
Julia: So she waits until Reagan shows back up to be a complete bitch?  
Mark: Pretty much. See what Sophie doesn't understand is that. She didn't realize she wanted to be with Kate until it was too late. And now that she wants to be with 

her. Kate wants to be with someone else.

Julia: So what i do Mark?  
Mark: Like i said tell her accept Kate's relationship with Reagan or you two are through. Because it's not fair to you to have you watch Sophie wanting to be with 

someone else when that someone else just happens to also be your ex.

Julia: Yeah i know. But I respect the hell out of Reagan.  
Mark: I know you do. But Sophie only wants Kate because she can't be with her anymore.  
Julia: So what your saying is?  
Mark: Sophie only wants to be with Kate because Kate's happy and in love with someone else. She's not fighting to be with her anymore and it's driving Sophie insane. 

Now i'm not saying that what she's doing is right because it isn't. Kate has every right to move on with her life. And Sophie shouldn't get a say in that.

Julia: She seems to think so.  
Mark: Well she doesn't. Just remember that.  
Julia: Okay thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Julia: Did your ex ever try and break you and Veracity up?  
Mark: No but then again my ex turned out to be gay so.

(Julia looks at him and laughs.)

Julia: Noway you and Alex Danvers?  
Mark: For three years.  
Julia: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Julia: You still love her?  
Mark: I do. But not like i did. The only thing i see in Alex now is nothing but friendship. And i'm good with that?  
Julia: What about Ares?  
Mark: Ares is just a friend.   
Julia: What you think of Veracity when you met?  
Mark: I thought she was drop dead gorgeous and no i don't regret falling in love with her. She makes me happy.   
Julia: Good to know.  
Mark: There a reason you asked?  
Julia: No. I just wanted to know.  
Mark: She's behind me isn't she?  
Julia: Good guess.

(She walks off laughing as he turns around and faces his wife.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(He grabs her into him and she kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from you.)

Mark: How much of that did you hear?  
Veracity: All of it.  
Mark: Oh.  
Veracity: I love you Mark.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I love you too.

(He kisses her than pulls away from her as Kate walks into the room saying something.)

Mark: Kate you are right?  
Kate: Other than walking in on my girlfriend changing.  
Mark: Uh-oh.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Veracity: Is that a bad thing?  
Kate: I'm trying very hard not to think about it.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: Oh.

(She walks off as they start laughing at her.)

Mark: Is that what we were like after we got together?  
Veracity: That's what the other girls say.  
Mark: Well than.

(He kisses her again getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.

(She looks at him and laughs. Over the next couple of weeks after officially moving Reagan in with her they both celebrated their sixth month anniversary which got 

them both exchanges anniversary gifts. Kate gave Reagan a promise ring which made her smile.)

Reagan: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.  
Reagan: Here i wanted to give you this.

(She hands Kate her gift once she has it she opens it and finds a locket inside of it seeing it she smiles at her and opens it up to see a picture of her and Beth in 

it. Seeing it Kate nearly loses it but ends up kissing Reagan instead who smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.  
Kate: I just. Reagan!  
Reagan: I remember what you told me about her and i just i couldn't resist i went to talk to Kara and she gave this to put into it.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: Babe seriously thank you so much.  
Reagan: You're welcome. Happy anniversary Kate.  
Kate: Happy anniversary.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her but kisses her again as their kissing Sophie walks into the office and sees them kissing again and then gets jealous of 

it again.)

Sophie: Is there anytime where you two aren't doing that?

(They pull away from each other.)

Reagan: You.  
Kate: I will handle this. I'll see you at home.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she pushes past Sophie as she walks out as she walks out of the office Kate puts her hand up and starts chewing 

Sophie out for always putting into her's and Reagan's relationship every chance she gets.)

Sophie: I do not.  
Kate: Oh please every chance you get you show up here hoping it'll cause such a riff between us that she'll finally give up and break up with me. I've told Luke this 

and now i'm going to tell you this. And for once you're going to listen to me.

(Sophie looks at her.)

Kate: Reagan makes me happy she's who i wanna be with. Not you i thought i made that perfectly clear six months ago Sophie but apparently it didn't stick so i'm 

telling you again. I want Reagan. Not you i'm in love with Reagan not you. You had you chance before she came back. But instead of coming and talking to me you went to 

Julia instead you kept your distance from me and went after Julia. I loved you a lot back then Sophie but you kept your distance. You didn't want to be with me until 

Reagan showed back up in my life.   
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I'm not done.   
Sophie: Sorry.  
Kate: Even after the whole thing with the journal being stolen you of course chose Julia and then the minute you found out i was back with Reagan you came after me yet 

again and i'm a lot like Julia Sophie.

Sophie: And how's that?  
Kate: I don't like to be used. If you want one person you stay with them you don't use them in order to get what you want. I talked to Luke and he said the only reason 

you told me you still had feelings for me was because Reagan was back in my life and once again my girlfriend. So either you accept that we're together or stay the 

hell out of my life.

(Then she grabs up her coat and walks off annoyed with her. Over the next couple of months Sophie continues to try and break up Kate and Reagan until Julia finally 

snaps and tells her to knock it off or they were done. And when Sophie said she wouldn't give up on wanting to be with Kate. Julia told her she was done being used and 

ended things with Sophie and once again left the Crows and Gotham no one knowing why she left or when she was coming back. As far as Kate and Reagan go with them 

living happily together Kate starts thinking of more of what could happen with them in the future and Kate thinks she knows what could happen but isn't sure she's 

ready for that step but she does know once she's ready she's hoping Reagan will say yes. But for right now all she cares about is that she's living with the woman she 

loves and will hopefully one day pop the question seriously hope Reagan will say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the last and final chapter of Kagan move in together. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Kate and Reagan's apartment she's sitting talking and joking around with Reagan as someone knocks on the door.)

Reagan: I'll get it.  
Kate: Okay.

(She gets up to go answer it as she gets there she opens it to find both Mary and Veracity there and she laughs at them.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Mary: Hi. Where's Kate?  
Kate: I'm hiding.  
Reagan: Babe if you want that to work you really shouldn't yell out.  
Kate: Oh damn.

(Reagan let's them into the apartment as they walk in she closes the door then walks over to the closet to leave and let Kate have time with her sisters.)

Veracity: I thought she was are ready out of the closet.

(Reagan puts her head down as she grabs her jacket and Kate starts laughing at the joke once she has it closes then walks over to Veracity.)

Reagan: I'm sorry which one of your bandmates did you sleep with after meeting her?

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Kate i'm going to kill you.  
Kate: Me.  
Reagan: Oh boy.  
Mary: Yeah Kate what's up with you?  
Kate: Oh. You three suck.  
Veracity: Yeah no not touching it.  
Mary: But Calamity would.  
Veracity: That's because Calamity's to much like our sister.

(Kate looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Where you going?  
Reagan: I'm gonna go see if i can't try and locate where Julia went.  
Kate: Babe there's a reason she left and it had nothing to do with you.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. But we've become such good friends since we've been together.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah. She even said I've been a better friend to her then Sophie. And she was the girlfriend.  
Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah so. I'll be back later.  
Kate: Okay.

(She gets up to walk her to the door and smacks Veracity as she walks by which gets Mary to laugh at her and she lightly pushes her.)

Veracity: Shut up or i'll tell Reagan about your crush on her niece.

(Mary looks at her as she looks off trying to keep from blushing. Over by Kate and Reagan.)

Reagan: Your sister's are too funny.

(Kate looks back at them and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah their a hoot.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Babe.  
Kate: I love my sisters i really do.   
Reagan: But.  
Kate: They can be very much like well Veracity's bandmates.

(Veracity gives Kate the finger making them laugh.)

Reagan: I'm gonna go before that Evermoist member comes over here to beat you up.  
Kate: You'd enjoy it.  
Reagan: I would actually.  
Kate: Oh.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I'll see you later babe.  
Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as she walks off Kate closes the door behind her then leans on it and smiles to herself. Then she walks over to Vercity and Mary as she gets 

there she sits down next to them.)

Kate: Okay what's up?  
Veracity: We just wanted to see how you two were doing after the whole thing with Sophie?  
Kate: Really well actually. I can actually breath now knowing i finally stood up to her.  
Mary: Well that's great to hear it really is.  
Kate: Yeah. I some how have a feeling she doesn't think so.  
Veracity: You really worried about her feelings?  
Kate: Kind of. I mean i know she's been a real bitch to Reagan but.  
Mary: No we get it.  
Kate: Okay.  
Veracity: Anyway.

(She laughs at them. Then Mary sees something around Kate's neck and reaches for it once she has it she looks it.)

Mary: Reagan get this for you?

(Kate looks down and nods her head as she takes it off and hands it to her.)

Veracity: This is beautiful.  
Kate: Open it.

(Mary does as she tells her and opens the locket once it's open she looks at the picture in it and nearly loses it and shows it to Veracity who looks at it.)

Veracity: Is that?  
Kate: Beth!  
Mary: Oh my god. Did Reagan?  
Kate: Yeah. I told her the story about Beth and how she told me about a soulmate but.  
Mary: Yeah didn't you say that you had brought up Sophie but she didn't know who that was.  
Kate: Yeah. So i'm thinking she was talking about Reagan.  
Veracity: Maybe she was right.  
Kate: Yeah maybe.

(They laugh at her.)

Mary: Wow this is really beautiful. I miss her.

(Kate and Veracity look at her and smile.)

Kate: So do i.  
Veracity: Getting on to a different topic before i start crying and call Mark.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Okay.

(Mary hands Kate back the locket and she smiles at her as she puts it back on.)

Mary: I noticed a ring on Reagan's finger.  
Kate: It's just a promise ring.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. One of these days i will ask i just don't know when.  
Mary: Well i'm happy for you guys. And i know Beth would be too.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at her.)

Veracity: Okay stop it.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Okay okay i'm sorry.  
Veracity: It's fine. So you two haven't had much trouble with Sophie since?  
Kate: No.  
Veracity: Always good to hear.

(They continue to talk and joke around. Out on the streets of Gotham Reagan's walking around as someone walks up to her and taps her shoulder getting her to turn and 

look at her. Seeing her Reagan laughs.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She hugs her getting her to laugh at her then she pulls away from her.)

Ares: How's it going?  
Reagan: Good. How you been?  
Ares: Alive.  
Reagan: Always good to hear.  
Ares: I heard a rumor that you moved in with your girlfriend.  
Reagan: I did.  
Ares: I'm so happy for you.  
Reagan: Thank you.  
Ares: You're welcome. Anyway. I just wanted to come and talk to you.  
Reagan: You heard about our problems with Kate's ex.  
Ares: No. But i didn't manage to find the other one.  
Reagan: Who?  
Julia: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her and she smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Julia: Hey.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: How?  
Julia: I bumped into her actually.  
Reagan: Oh wow. So you two?  
Julia: No. We're just friends. We were actually talking about you and Kate.  
Reagan: So you're the one who told her?  
Julia: I am.  
Reagan: Well i'm glad you're both back in Gotham.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Julia: So am i actually. So have you and Kate had any issuses with Sophie?  
Reagan: Not since Kate laid into her.  
Julia: Good to hear.  
Ares: We were about to actually go and get something to eat if you wanted to join us.  
Reagan: I'd actually like that.   
Julia: Okay.

(They all walk off towards restaurant to go and get something to eat.)

Reagan: You realize i'm telling Kate you're back in Gotham right?  
Julia: I don't doubt that for a second.

(They start laughing as they walk off still talking and joking around. Later over at Wayne Tower up in her office Kate's looking over some paper work as Reagan walks 

in and over to her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(Kate looks up at her and smiles.)

Kate: Hey.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: What's up?  
Reagan: Guess who i ran into.  
Kate: Who?  
Reagan: Ares!

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: She brought Julia back with her.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: That's awesome.  
Reagan: It really is. I just came from having lunch with them.  
Kate: I'm glad.  
Reagan: So why you look so jealous.  
Kate: Trying really hard not to be. Given how Ares is my double and you slept with her.  
Reagan: She's hot so sue me.  
Kate: Ouch.

(Reagan turns around and sits in her lap.)

Reagan: See she's hot. But then again my girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous.  
Kate: Kiss ass.  
Reagan: I know.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Anyway.   
Reagan: How'd it go with Mary and Veracity this morning?  
Kate: Good. They had fun teasing me as sisters do.  
Reagan: Sounds about right.  
Kate: Yeah. So you feeling okay?  
Reagan: Yeah Kate i'm okay. I mean we haven't really had much trouble with Sophie since you laid into her.  
Kate: Doesn't mean she won't come back and try to cause more trouble.  
Reagan: I know.  
Kate: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she stays there with her for awhile. A couple of hours later back over at her's and Kate's apartment Reagan's sitting down on the couch thinking 

as the door the apartment gets kicked in and she quickly turns to see who it is seeing who it is she gets annoyed.)

Reagan: You've got to be kidding me.  
Sophie: You're the reason why Kate hates me.  
Reagan: Actually you're the reason why Kate hates you.  
Sophie: We were doing just fine until you showed back up.  
Reagan: I never said you two couldn't be friends. I'm not like most ex's.

(Sophie looks at her and then attacks her sending them both to the ground as they land Sophie starts beating on her as she punching her Reagan's trying to get her 

barring's back but can't because of Sophie's weight being on top of her as she continues to beat on hearing someone fall to the floor Mia and Oliver rush into the 

apartment and see someone on top of Reagan and rush over to them as they get to them Oliver grabs Sophie off of his sister and throws her towards the door she looks at 

him in shock at what he did she goes to go after her again only to have Mark rush in and grab a hold of her.)

Mark: Cal in my back pocket are my handcuff's.

(She grabs them out and Mark throws Sophie on the table and has Calamity put the handcuff's onto Sophie once their on her he puts the gag in her mouth and then sits 

her down in a chair.)

Mark: Call Kate and get her back here.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She grabs her phone out and calls Kate who answers right away.)

Kate: Calamity!  
Calamity: Get back to your's and Reagan's place.  
Kate: Why?  
Calamity: Sophie attacked her.

(Kate quickly hangs up and rushes from her office after grabbing her helmet and key's to her bike. Back over at the apartment Mark's on the phone with Jacob.)

Jacob: Okay i'm on the way keep her there.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(Then he hangs up with him as looks at Sophie annoyed.)

Mark: You've done it now.

(Then he walks over to Reagan to look her over.)

Mark: Kate's on her way.  
Oliver: Okay.

(They continue to look Reagan over as Mary rushes into the apartment as she rushes in she walks right Sophie and over to Reagan.)

Mark: Can you stand up?  
Reagan: I think so.

(Mark kneels down next to her and picks her up once he has her he walks over to the couch and lies her down on it once she's down he walks away from her and Mary gets 

to work on her. As she's working on cleaning her up Mark walks over to Oliver.)

Oliver: She's crossed the line Mark.  
Mark: I know. I don't know what she's going to do. But i can tell you what Kate is going to do.  
Oliver: And at this point i wouldn't blame her either.  
Mark: Neither would i.

(As Mary finishes cleaning Reagan up she hands her some pills to take and she nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Thanks Mary.  
Mary: Anytime.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm over here.

(She puts her helmet and key's down as she rushes over to her as she gets to her she looks her over.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: What the hell?  
Reagan: Your ex went nuts.

(Kate looks up at her and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Seriously.

(Sophie looks off knowing she went to far.)

Reagan: She started blaming me for you laying into her.  
Kate: Gees. Someone call my dad?  
Mark: I did. I was on the phone with him when Calamity called you.  
Kate: Thank you.

(He smiles at her as continues to look after Reagan. Then she kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Reagan: I'm are right Kate.  
Kate: I know you are. It's still not gonna stop me from worrying about you.  
Reagan: World's greatest girlfriend.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I do try.

(She smiles at her as Mary comes back with some ice for Reagan's head and hands it to Kate who takes it and places it onto her head. Once it's on there Kate gets up 

and walks over to Sophie and pulls the gag out of her mouth.)

Kate: Seriously Sophie?

(She looks at her and can tell she's annoyed.)

Sophie: I.  
Kate: You went after my girlfriend again.  
Sophie: She started it.  
Kate: Okay please tell me how she started it.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I didn't think so. 

(Then she turns and walks off as Jacob walks into the apartment.)

Jacob: Agent Moore.

(Sophie knowing she's in trouble turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Sir.  
Jacob: Out in the hall right now.

(Mark tosses Calamity the key's to his handcuff's she goes to take them off of her but Jacob stops her.)

Jacob: Leave them on. That way if Reagan presses charges.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She backs up as Sophie stands up and walks out of the apartment with him. She hands Mark back his key's and looks at him.)

Calamity: I think he's pissed.  
Mark: He's not the only one.  
Calamity: I can't blame her either.  
Mark: Neither can i.

(She smiles at him. Out in the hallway Jacob's laying into Sophie for what she did.)

Sophie: Sir.  
Jacob: No save it. This is the second time you've gone after Reagan since her and Kate have gotten back together and i'm getting sick and tired of having to make the 

same argument to you. 

Sophie: Yes sir i know that.  
Jacob: So what the hell were you thinking coming here and breaking down my daughters door?  
Sophie: I was pissed off.  
Jacob: The only reason Kate got onto your case is because she's fed up with you always coming between them. Kate made her choice deal with it. And if i ever hear you 

came after Reagan again Agent Moore you're fired.  
Sophie: Sir.  
Jacob: What?  
Sophie: I know i screwed up.  
Jacob: You've been doing a lot of screwing up lately.   
Sophie: I know that.   
Jacob: So what excuse could you possibly have for me now.  
Sophie: I don't.  
Jacob: Didn't think so.

(He grabs her arm and walks back into the apartment with her and sits her down into a chair then walks over to Reagan and takes her statement. Once he's finished taking 

it he looks at her.)

Jacob: You wanna press charges?  
Reagan: What would be the point.  
Jacob: It'll keep you safe from her.  
Reagan: No. All it'll do is cause someone on her side to talk me into dropping them.  
Mark: At the moment not much of anyone would make you do that.  
Reagan: I know. But whoever she cries too will help her out.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Reagan: Are right.

(He tells Mark to walk over to her and take her out of the handcuff's once she's out of them she stands up and he blocks her view from Reagan.)

Mark: Door's that way. Use it.

(She turns and walks off. Then Mark walks over to the door and looks it over as he's looking it over he doesn't see a whole lot of damage.)

Mark: I can replace this door if you want me to.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Are right. I'll go see i can't find you a door.  
Kate: Okay thanks Mark.  
Mark: You bet. And i'll see if i can't find one that's lined with lead.

(Kate and Reagan start laughing at the joke.)

Oliver: Really?  
Mark: Couldn't help it.  
Calamity: Can you ever?  
Mark: Of course not.  
Calamity: At least you say it out loud.  
Mark: Oh there are a lot of things i can say out loud.  
Calamity: Say one thing out loud.  
Mark: Everhotties.

(Kate and Reagan bust up laughing at Calamity's face along with everyone else.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: Eversexies.

(They continue to laugh at her face.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Everdorks.

(Kate and Reagan continue to laugh at her.)

Calamity: I'm this close to beating me a Crows agent.  
Mark: Now now Calamity don't be threatening me with a good time.  
Calamity: Depends on how much of a good time you'd want.  
Mark: See i would go one step further but my father and sister in law's look like they wanna hurt me.

(She walks off laughing.)

Jacob: Actually i wanted to see more.  
Mary/Kate: Dad!

(He turns and looks at them. As Mark and Calamity laugh at them.)

Mark: I'm sorry i had to.  
Calamity: No it's fine.  
Mark: Okay.

(He lightly pushes her making her laugh as she walks back into the apartment. Later that day Mark comes back to Kate's apartment and replaces the door that Sophie 

broke when she kicked it in in order to get to Reagan as he's working on it he calls Kate over to help him keep the door steady as she gets there she keeps the door in 

it's place. And he starts screwing the hinges to the door frame after putting the hinges onto the door it'self.)

Mark: How's Reagan?  
Kate: She's okay. She's in pain thanks to Sophie.  
Mark: I bet.   
Kate: I just don't get it Mark.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: What the hell is it about Reagan that Sophie hate's so much?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I wish i knew Kate. I really do.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Let me ask you something.

(She looks at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Do you love Reagan?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: Yes i do.  
Mark: So why you care so much that Sophie isn't getting a long with her?  
Kate: Because i'd to think she's my friend and to know that all of my friends will get along with my girlfriend.  
Mark: Kate i'd hate to say it but.  
Kate: I know. Friends don't beat on their friends girlfriend.  
Mark: No they wouldn't. But it's your choice in weather or not you remain friends with Sophie Kate not mine.  
Kate: I realize that.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kate: Thank you.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: For what?  
Kate: You're always there for me and my family i just.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: After the whole thing with Alice last year and then with Beth.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You're welcome.

(She laughs at him as they finish up the work on the door once it's finished he closes and opens it to make sure it fits right and seeing that it does he opens it and 

then works continues his work on the door once he's done he packs up his tools and places them onto the counter and checks the door once last time. Once he's done he 

hands Kate the key's to the new lock and door knob.)

Kate: Thanks again.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He grabs up his tool box and leaves the apartment as he walks out she closes the door behind him and gives off a sign of relief that she has such great friends to 

help her and Reagan out if needed. And with as happy as she is about that she's even more happy to have Reagan in her life and even though she wasn't happy with 

Reagan's choice to press charges against Sophie at the time but she is also grateful because she does want to try and be friends with Sophie but if she keeps going 

after Reagan the way she is. Kate will kick her out of her life for good. Which is what happens two weeks later when Sophie once again went after Reagan only this time 

landing her in the medical wing over at Crow Head quarters after getting the call from Mary saying Reagan was in the medical wing Kate quickly rushed off to the Crow 

and went to check on her girlfriend. And once again after hearing what Sophie pulled she was in Jacob's office being yelled at by him because she went after Reagan 

again.)

Jacob: I don't know how many times i have to tell Agent Moore to stay clear of Reagan Queen.  
Sophie: Sir.  
Jacob: I don't want to hear it Agent Moore this is the third time you've gone after her and frankly i'm fed up with it.   
Sophie: But sir she really did start it this time.  
Jacob: Given what you've done before you really think i'm going to believe that.  
Sophie: Well no. But.  
Jacob: Tell me how did she start it.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: You were with her did Reagan start it?  
Julia: No she didn't. The second she saw Reagan she started trouble and when Reagan went to walk around around her Sophie went after her even more.

(Jacob looks at Sophie who has her head down.)

Jacob: What did i tell you?  
Sophie: I know.  
Jacob: One more strick Agent Moore.  
Sophie: Sir if i can.

(As he continues to lay into her Kate storms into his office getting them to turn and look at knowing she's pissed off Jacob and Julia look at her Sophie and then look 

off.)

Kate: I told you to leave Reagan alone and this is you leaving her alone.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I don't want to hear it.   
Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: She's fine. They said she's a couple of bruised ribs and sprand wrist. And she has a black eye and according to her if it hadn't of been for Julia and Ares being 

there she would be a lot worse.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Julia: She pressing charges this time?  
Kate: No. She not because that just happens to be the type of Person Reagan is.

(Sophie looks at her again.)

Kate: You're damn lucky Sophie.   
Sophie: I know that.  
Kate: Do you? Because from where i'm standing the only thing i see right now when i look at you is a woman who doesn't wanna give up in trying to break me and Reagan 

up and i'm done.

(Sophie looks at her again.)

Kate: You're officially out of my life. Stay away from me and Reagan.

(Then she turns and walks off as Sophie sits down and knows she really screwed up.)

Jacob: Have you given up yet. Or do i need to put you into a cell?  
Sophie: No you don't.  
Jacob: Okay good. So like Kate said stay away from her and Reagan.

(She gets up and walks out of the office as she walks out she closes the door behind her. Once it's closed Jacob looks at Julia.)

Jacob: Mark sure she stay's away from them.  
Julia: Yes sir.

(She gets up and walks out of the office. Over the next few weeks after Sophie's latest attack on Reagan and Kate officially kicking Sophie out of her life Kate finds 

herself regretting the choice but then thinks about all of the times she's gone after Reagan and can't have that. Not when she wants to be able to spend the rest of 

her life with Reagan and always having Sophie go after her doesn't help her out any. Then she looks over at Reagan in the bed asleep as she's sleeping Kate continues 

to think about their future and how her and could one day walk down the aisle become wives and that right there is what makes Kate smile as she gets up and walks over 

to the bed as she gets there she leans down and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Kate: One of these days Reagan i'm gonna ask you to marry me. I just hope the answer you give me will be yes.

(Then she kisses her head again then pulls away from it as she turns and walks off to go sit down on the couch again as she gets there she sits down and looks up at 

the ceiling and continues to think about the future she wants and she knows she wants it with Reagan there's no question about it but the one question When Kate asks 

will Reagan say yes or no. But Kate's hoping the answer will be yes. Then she looks over at the bed and sees Reagan looking at her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. I just wanted to tell you something.

(Kate gets up and walks over to her as she gets her to her. She kneels down next to the bed.)

Kate: What's up?  
Reagan: If or when you ask me.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: My answer will be yes.

(Kate looks at her and smiles as she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Good to know.

(Reagan laughs at her as she goes back to sleep as she falls back to sleep as she falls back to sleep Kate smiles to herself again then gets up and walks off back 

towards the couch and sits there again as she sits down she smiles and realizing Reagan told her she'd tell her yes when she popped the question now all Kate had to do 

was think of when she'd ask and who'd she ask for permission for Reagan's hand in marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because Kate's proposal won't be until the next Kagan one shot which is titled Shopping with Friends. And i should hopefully that one up tomorrow or Friday i don't know yet. But for tonight i just wanted to post this one and then work on Battle of the Rival's. Let me know down in the comments below who you think Kate should ask for Reagan's hand in marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that one shot because i had fun having Kate chew into Sophie it's what she deserves and i could actually picture Kate doing it to. Anyway like i said i hope you guys enjoyed it. Coming up later today the two new chapters of Battle of the rival's.


End file.
